echosonafandomcom-20200214-history
How to Make an Echosona
Welcome! This page's goal is to help people who might be a little stuck brainstorm ideas for their echosona. However, this is not a definitive guide, as everyone works differently. Inspiration comes in many forms, so this is just one method out of many to create an echosona. Starting your Echosona There are many ways to start an echosona. You may want to chose their class first, or maybe their personality, or even their looks! There is no wrong answer here. Choosing a Class For this example we're going to start with a class. For a list of classes in Fire Emblem Echoes, click here. In this example, we're going to use the Villager class. The Villager class is very versatile, as they can promote into several if not all of the other base classes. Deciding on Personality Personalities are very important to any character, dynamic or static. They help decide how a character acts, makes decisions, and interacts with others. To create a successful echosona, a good personality is always important! To start with, decide where your character comes from. Rigel? Zofia? Someone far away? While personality traits are not locked to these kingdoms, choosing one will help narrow down options. Say our villager is from Zofia, they might be bitter at Mila for not taking care of them, or maybe they're oddly hardworking for a Zofian? What about Rigel? Are they as cold hearted as the stories say, or are they caring to a fault? Does their class come into play for their personality? How do they interact with others? What's their philosophy? Take your time and think carefully about this A character's personality is probably one of the biggest parts of them! Choosing an Appearance A character's appearance often reflects the environment they're in, or their personality. Of course, appearance isn't limited to this, but it's good to decide where you character came from and what they find aesthetically appeasing before designing. Writing a Backstory Probably everyone's least favorite part. Even so, a character's backstory is just as if not more important that their personality. You can base it off a real person, an in-game event, or just wing it. Either way, a good history should cover these questions: Where does your character come from? What are some key events in their past? What's their relationship with their family? What are their goals? Once you have these basic questions answered, feel free to expand as much as you'd like upon them! You can have great detail, or not so much. Both are fine, as long as you think it's good! Choosing a Name Perhaps one of the hardest parts. A name can hold as much or as little meaning as you want it to. Some people like to choose a name first and then go with that, or maybe they save it for last and have it work into the character. A good site for name meanings can be found here. Developing your Character After you're done making your character, it's time to decide whether or not you want your character to be static or dynamic. A static character does not change throughout the story, continuing to act the same from start to finish. Static characters are not bad characters, but they are often side characters rather than main ones. A dynamic character is a character that changes throughout the story. Core values and traits may stay the same, but as the story shapes them, the character will begin to change for the better or worse. Both are valid options for character development. Static Characters A better definition can be found here. Static characters are often side characters, but can be mains if done very very well. In this case, they help develop the side characters, rather than themselves. If you'd like to make your character static, then try to collab with other creators, or use two of your echosonas for interactions. Dynamic Characters A better definition can be found here. Dynamic characters are often main characters, but also work well as side characters. They change throughout their story, and as they mature, they begin to act differently. You can put these characters into situations by themselves or with others, and they can grow either way. With dynamic characters you can work on your own or with others, so don't be afraid to try both! More Tips * Remember not to make your character too overpowered or too underpowered unless it's used as a development trait * While royal characters can be unique and fun to play/interact with, remember that not every character is a Queen, King, Princess or Prince. Try to limit yourself with royal and noble characters Category:Tutorial